


Back Fire

by Whilst_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Bat Family, Funny, Humor, M/M, Scared Dick, Video & Computer Games, scared jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5822917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilst_Mist/pseuds/Whilst_Mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Dick are so going to scare Tim and Damian with Five Nights at Freddy's. </p><p>Yeah, never let two screws up little brothers play FNAF....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Fire

"Hey, Dick-head."

"Jaybird, I asked you to stop calling me that." Dick turned around seeing Jason walk in with a tablet. "What do you want?"

"Heard this game was the scariest game online." Jason held up the tablet. "It's called Five Nights at Freddy's and there's four games in the series. Let's get the little brats and see if we can scare the shit out of them. 

Taking the tablet Dick frowned. "Jay, this won't scared us, let alone them." 

"That's why were using the virtual Reality pods." Jaosn smirked. "Come on, let's give the midigts the scare of their lives." 

"Alright, it sounds like fun," Dick smirked. "I'll get Damian, you get Tim." 

"Hell yeah," 

\--

"Replacement!" Jason grinned. "What's up?" 

"Bruce!" Tim screamed running out of the kitchen. "Jason's trying to kill me again!" 

"Haha, very funny!" Jason glared only to jump back when Bruce came in from the door that Tim had just ran of. "Whoa, Daddy Bats! I ain't have an episode! Just wanted to play a game with Tim." 

Bruce gave him a look over before getting abit closer. "Even one hint that you did something toyour brother again I will give it back to you." 

"I beat him up in an episode of rage maybe twice and no one ever let's it go." Jason huffed and ignored Tim behind Bruce holding up seven and glaring at the older Robin. "Dick and me are gonna play a game and thought that the two baby birds could join." 

"No," Tim glared at him. "I have to much work to do." 

"What's the matter scared of a little computer game?" Jason smirked at him. "You can't hide behind Bruce forever." 

"Go away, Jay, I don't want to play." Tim turned and left huffing. "Go ask Damian." 

After half hour and Bruce keep Jason a good arms length away from Tim did the third Robin finally agree to play the game as along as Dick was also playing and if Damian sat on the other side of Dick and Jason on the other side of Damian.

Tim went first to go find Dick and Bruce gave Jason one last warning looking and Jason rolled his eyes swearing he wouldn't beat up Tim because the last time Jason had a Lazarus rage fit and beat up Tim Bruce had beat the shit out of him and f*** that Bruce knew how to make it hurt for weeks with little bruising, not worth it, not worth it at all and stupid Tim using Daddy Bats are a shield.

\--

"I don't' have time for your pitiful games, Grayson." Damian growled walking passed the acrobat. "Go be a nerd in your room." 

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything and it's just a game." Dick laughed. "Is it because your still not used to horror games. I thought you that you were braver." 

"Grayson." Damian growled turning around glaring at him. "I am not afraid of anything! I do not see the point of playing a child's game!" 

"Come on, Dami, just one game?" 

"Do not call me that." Damian growled. "I was named Damian not Dami." 

"Alright, alright," Dick held up his hands. "Jason and Tim are playing, do you want to at least beat them?" 

A moment paused before Damian let out disgruntled sound before following Dick down to where the others where. 

\--

"The VR pods?" Tim frowned. "How about the glasses? I don't want to go into the pod."

"Agreed." Damian forced out. "You told us it was a compute game. Why use the pods?" 

"Because it's fun!" Dick took out two helmets and tossed them to the youngest siblings before he and Jason got theirs. "Alright, Jason will go first, than Damian before Tim and last me." 

Tim waited for them to get in before pausing just before it was his turn. Dick smiled at him and wondering if the teen had realized what was going on when Tim sighed. 

"I need the restroom." Tim turned. "I'll only be a moment and I'll get in myself." 

"Alright, hurry." 

\--

When Tim came back he jolted seeing Damian outside the pod looked at it grumpily. 

"Drake, fix this stupid thing." Damian glared at it some more. "The two idiots already got in and apparently their partners so I'm stuck with you." 

"Stand on the other side," Tim said walking over only when Damian moved back and saw it was just a loose wire. "Hold on, I got it... there it should work fine now and than we can get into the pods." 

"Tt." Damian looked at the other two pods. "What are we supposed to be playing anyway?" 

"I... I don't know actually." Tim looked over at the large computer consul. "Um, Five Nights at Freddy's?" 

"I heard many children speaking of it in school." 

"I heard about it too, but I never really paid attention." Tim inched towards his pod. "I want you to go in first." 

Smirking on how Tim was still nervous around him Damian got in. 

\--

[Inside FNAF]

"This sucks," Jason said flipping through the cameras. "What the hell? Why is this so popular?" 

"It's supposed... wait, where did the Duck go?" Dick frowned looking at the tablet they had in the game. "It's gone." 

"What?" Jason flipped the cameras over. "Oh shit why is it there?!" 

"I don't know! I didn't read what the game was about." 

"Wait, where the rabbit?" 

Dick walked towards the door but the game didn't let them out. "I don't know but let me turn on the light- OH MY GOD, WHAT?!" 

Jason watched a freaking scary bunny standing there by the door and Dick slammed his hand down on the close door button. 

"What the hell?!" 

"It was there, Jay! Did you see it?!" Dick had his hand over his heart." 

"Wait, the Duck's not in the kitchen anymore!" Jason quickly flipped through the camreas. "Where is it?! Where is it?! The freaking bears gone!"

"Jay, Jay, check the other door!"

Running over Jason turned on the light and there was the chicken. "Oh shit!"

With doors closed their batter was running lower.

"Is the Rabbit still there?"

"Let me check." Dick flicked the light on. "Bunny? You there? No, it's gone."

"Open the door or we'll tun out of battery." Jason check for the chicken but it was gone. "Alright I think where good."

"The Bunny's back in the party room."

"Where the others?"

"Uh, I don't know!" Dick flipped through the cameras. "Where?! Where?! Where?!" 

"There's the bear!" Jason yelled. "That bastard!" 

"Jay, the doors!" 

"Oh, shit, close them, close them!" 

"Oh my God!" Dick cried pressing his back against the door. "What kind of game is this?!" 

"Where's Duck Duck?" 

"Duck Duck is still there! I see her!" 

Suddenly music rang out with children cheering. 

"What? What, what, what happened?!" 

A voice came over the old phone like a message. "Hello? Hello? See your first night was a piece of cake!" 

Only three minutes later...

"No, no, no, nooooo!" Dick slammed the door closed on Bonnie. "Why?! Why do you come after us?! Go away! Please....! Just go awaaaaay....!" 

"Where's the Bear?! Where's the BEAAAAR?!" 

"You and your stupid ideas, Jason!" Dick cried as he ran to the other door slamming the button down. "We're gonna die..." 

Suddenly the power went out causing them to both to freeze and they backed away and Dick, even thought being older, was smaller and clung to Jason as his brother did the same as they both froze not be able to see what was going on until music started to play and the effing bear's eyes and teethed glowed. 

"Oh fu-!"

AAAAAAAAARRRRRRAGGGGH!" 

They both screamed in horror.  
\--

[3rd Night]

"It's there, it's there, it's there, Jason do something!" 

"Where the Bear?!" 

*JUMP SCARE*

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

\--

[5th night]

"What was that, what was that?" Dick nearly sob. "Oh sweet blue Bunny and Duck Duck why would you do this to meeee? I'm so sexy to die!" 

"Coincided to the very end aren't you?" Jason growled as he checked the cameras and glared as all the fake animals where gone. "I don't see them, where are they?!" 

"Duck Duck, nooo!" Dick screamed closing the left door. "Please, I don't ever eat Duck again! I swear!" 

Jason couldn't find the bear so he turned on the light and it was there. "Mother Fu*ker! Go the hell away!" 

\--

When the game was over Jason and Dick got out of the pods ASAP both still a bit off from all the jump scares. Both gasped and screamed when Titus walked by before looking at each other before calming down. 

"Hey, look," Dick said pointing to the last two pods. "Tim and Damian are still playing." 

"Bet the little brats are scared as hell." Jason grumbled. "Screw this, I'm going to train for awhile."  
"Yeah me too," Dick said hurrying after him. 

\--

[Five hours later]

"Dick, Jason," Bruce said walking towards them with a glare that meant he was going to kill them or yelling at them depending on their answers. "Where's Damian and Tim?"

"Uh, they weren't done playing the game so we left them to it." Dick said. "Why?"

"I checked the pods and they aren't there." Bruce glared at Jason. "Jason."

"I didn't do anything," Jason glared. "I didn't do nothing."

"I'll try their phones again and than I'll be back." Bruce said giving them a warning before going back upstairs. "I'm watching you."

"Where do you think they went?" Dick asked raising his batons again. "Nothing beeped that a car left."

"I bet their hiding out in their rooms." Jason smirked probably scared out their wits." 

\--

"You two!" Bruce barked. "Get up here and explain this!" 

"i told you," Jason smirked. "Let's go see the cowards." 

"I kinda feel bad..." Dick frowned. "What if they have nightmares?" 

"I don't feel bad about it," Jason continued to smirk. "Come on, let's go check it out." 

They went up and followed a grumpy looking Bruce towards the kitchen and Dick thought, no, he swore he heard the music box from the seconded game. He only knew it from something both he and Jason Youtube'd to see what the second one was about and no thank you. 

However Jason looked back at him and they rounded the kitchen and both let out a shocked yelps seeing FNAF's stuffed animals, little action figures, THE PUPPET oh god the puppet! The music box was playing and Damian's iPod was playing the fan songs from the game and it was playing 'The Living Tombstone t first before shuffling to 'Just Gold' and both the older brothers where horrified the younger two seemed happy, both together NOT killing each other and HAPPY!

"WHAT?" Dick gasped in shock. "What is THIS?" 

"We finished playing all four games," Tim smiled turning from his laptop and in his lap where the toy Chika and Bonnie plusies. "We figure out the Mystery!" 

"Not only that but more are coming out soon," Damian pulled out a paper and handed it to Tim and Tim scooted over his laptop. "Meanwhile we have the old games to play." 

"You two," Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose as refused to look at his youngest two huddled together whispering to each other. "Tell me why Damian is drawing Fan-art and why Tim is writing fan fiction?"


End file.
